boothumourfandomcom-20200213-history
Motey
Motey, (Reg: KD07 SSZ) but known online as "TheTangoBeast", is Nicholas' 2007 Tango Red Ford Ka. Though Motey is technically just a car, Nicholas is a bit insane and genuinely thinks Motey is almost a physical being, and perhaps worryingly speaks to her when she is alone with her. Early Life Motey was manufactured in 2007(Likely to have been in Spain), and registered between March 2007 - August 2007, in Luton. Before Nicholas. Motey was owned by one other person. Not much is know about Motye's past with this other driver. It is thought that the owner was a female though, due to some marks on the driver-side door due to jewellery such as rings or bangles. Appearance Motey is a 2007 Mark I Ford Ka Zetec, (Likely to be a Zetec Climate, though her actual model is unknown due to her not having a badge on her boot). She has a 1.3 litre engine, so a fairly low insurance, but still nippy af. She has a metallic coat, described as Tango Red on her official documents, though she is often described as orange, red, tango or even ginger. She has four alloy wheels, and she wears a bonnet bra ( or as Nicholas likes to call it, her 'Leather Jacket') in nicer weather. Due to Motey's age unfortunately she has quite a lot of rust patches, partially around her filler cap, skirts and side-panels. Introduction to Nicholas Nicholas was first introduced to Motey in early August 2011 at a Ford Dealership in Oundle. Nicholas and her Rents had been looking around cars all day, and nothing jumped out. On their way home the family called in at the Ford garage where they had frequently bought vehicles before, as well as returning for services and MOTs. When entering and announcing that Nicholas was looking for her first car, the owner 'Pick' announced 'We have just the one for her", and lead them to the carlot out front, and Tucked round the corner of the garage was Motey, at this time known as the Tango Ka. It was an instant hit, and though Nicholas had her reservations to start with (Like one of those Disney films where the kid doesn't get on with the new pet or something to start with but ends up building a relationship) I don't even know why though cos what an actual babe. Purchase Nicholas bought Motey on 18th August 2011 from the garage in Oundle. With her family, Nicholas drove around town, up to Stamford to show her boyfriend at the time, and to Ferry Meadows for fit pics. Early Years Motey's initial job was for Nicholas to drive to college and back each day whist she participated in her A Levels. At the time Higher Education students were allowed a parking space in the college carpark, even if they were on a bus route. This has since chaged but I couldnt give a shite, I'm not there anymore. Nicholas' and Motey also began going an adventures together and thier bond began to grow. Motey also became know as a mobile disco as Nicholas blasted her tunes so loud from her that the doors were said to have rattled. She later had a new stereo fitted so Nicholas could connect her iPod to it, rather than burning billions of CDs. Motey took Nicholas to University also in Northampton. The journey took about an hour in total, so the two spent a lot of time togther. At this stage Nicholas had also has Motey's rear windows tinted, and a tramp-stamp Nurburgring decal applied to the back. Boy(Girl)Racer Nicholas had always been a fan of cars, and in all fairness a bit of a speed freak. In 2015 Motey was fitted with a Cherrybomb exhaust pipe. It wasn't until Nicholas "met" Mat on Tinder though did she start getting heavily influenced by the boyracer style and scene, adding more and more decals. Mat actually encouraged Nicholas to join her local car club, which she did, but unfortunately this still didn't get him interested enough in her for them to meet. TheTangoBeast On 8th February 2018 Motey joined Instagram. Her handle TheTangoBeast quickly caught on, and within the year Motey had become somewhat of a local celebrity in the Peterborough car-scene. Nicholas originally joined the car-scene in the hunt to find herself a man, though quickly realised the Ford owners were not her type of men though....she still went out with one for a while though. Within a year Motey has been slowly transformed into a more noticeable boy-racer styled car, with multiple stickers, and addition pieces added to her. Nicholas became an admin of the Peterborough Ford Club in Spring 2018. In August, Motey attended Ford-Fair, one of Europes largest Ford events. She was on display with other Ka's and makes, and had an actual Magazine shoot done too. It was a fucking hot day though. Notable Boot Events Multiple Boot events have taken place within Motey, a particularly notable one was the Lovely Day Incident in 2017, when Nicholas and Jones both nearly lost their lives on a roundabout. List of Notable Boot Events and Adventures * "Lovely Day" song incident * Manchester Adventure * Skegness 2018 * Evening of 15 November 2018 Relationships [[Nicholas|'Nicholas']] I'm hoping that Motey likes Nicholas at least, though sometimes it is thought than Nicholas can be a bit aggressive with her, particularly throughout the summer of 2018 when Nicholas wanted to do some show-off driving with her Ex in the car. However, the two are quite an iconic duo, and Motey never let's Nicholas down. On the few occasions where there have been issues, such as her exhaust pipe falling off back in June 2018, Nicholas has never blamed her and still thinks she is ace. Nicholas has also been through a lot with Moety, not only college and University, but countless days outs and holidays. Motey has been home to good news and bad, kisses and break-ups and even a bit of a backseat fondle on one or two cheeky occasions. When Nicholas broke up with Ed, she had plan to visit her friend in Tixover. It would have been Nicholas' first time she had driven Motey since being with her ex the weekend before. This off, being the pussy that she is, set her off into a blubbering break-up mess, but Nicholas mother firmly but lovingly told her whilst giving her a cuddle: "No this needs to stop, nobody can come between you and Motey, all the things you to have done together and places you have been, she is always there for you, and no boy can come between you" Focus ' Nicholas likes to think that Motey had a boyfriend, if not a very close friend in Nicholas' ex boyfriend, Ed's car, as both cars spent a lot of time with each other throughout the summer of 2018. I don't think it had a name, but it was a Sea-grey mk2 Ford Focus, and pimped out, proper beefy, and made a right racket, a real rouge of a vehicle... deffo a bad boy of the car park, so easily to see why Motey would have fallen for it. And who doesn't love a curvy red-head in leather? Yeah they were deffo a thing. As Nicholas' has since split with her Ex, in a sad thought, I wonder if Motey misses seeing her friend/boyfriend, and I actually feel a bit bad if thats the case HAHAHAHAHA, they were actually so cute together, as the above picture shows. 'Rosie Rosie was Ed's track car. Though Motey and Rosie never spent that much time together, asides a long drive to Silverstone, I think the two probably got on. [[Lääplääpläas' Car|'Lääplääpläas' Car']] It is said, that in the dead of night, both Motey and Lääplääpläas' car Beep go on mini missions together. Perhaps to undo the wrong that Beep's owner has caused during the day. Perhaps they go and find wherever Lääplääpläas has left Our Mate from the earlier sketch, and whilst he is sleeping, the two cars return him home... Perhaps thinking about it that way it might be worse, as I just remembered he lives with that horrible rat. Category:Vehicle Category:Character